In recent years, as a technology of detecting a state of a living body, for example, a technology of detecting information of an environment around a user, determining a behavior characteristic from the detected information of the environment as a living body state of the user, and reflecting a process that depends on the determined behavior characteristic in an avatar, has been proposed (refer to Patent Document 1).